Feasibility studies are being conducted in the areas of oral cancer detection in the dental office and patient and family educational needs. Nine research projects investigate: (1) Adolescent smoking prevention/cessation programming, (2) the effects of smoking and environmental factors on cancers of the lung, bladder and pancreas, (3) cancer educational needs of the clergy, (4) the measurement of physical function in cancer patients, (5) cancer educational intervention for older citizens, (6) urban black awareness of cancer, (7) a nutritional assessment of head and neck patients, (8) a study of race and socio-economic status in patient survival, (9) the effect of ionizing radiation on neuronal excitability. Educational and informational activities includes news columns, a monthly newsletter, a nurse consultation service, outreach educational programs to physicians, nurses and allied health professional and intermural on-campus training programs. A community hospital network of 11 hospitals, plus 5 subcontracting ECOG institutions exists. A hospital cancer program survey and needs assessment in 38 hospitals in a 6-county area is in progress. FCCC sponsors a Mid-Atlantic Social Work Oncology Group. Service programs and consultation capabilities are available regarding tumor registries, management guidelines and adult criteria, screening programs, patient and staff support groups, and multi-disciplinary support teams. Proposed work includes a study of familial cancer, aging and bereavement, a demographic and health profile of the primary service area.